


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #56 : « Réconfort (Seconde version) »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [56]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Legends Never Die, Long live Mara!, This is the only valid Rey Palpatine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Plus âgé, Palpatine peut enfin profiter d'une famille aimante et souriante au moment des fêtes de fin d'année.(2/2)
Relationships: Mara Jade & Luke Skywalker
Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/690045
Kudos: 1





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #56 : « Réconfort (Seconde version) »

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En attendant Noël... - Jour n°18 : Réconfort & Rebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893147) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> Cette autre version (qui se déroule en réalité simplement plus tard dans la même chronologie) est l'un des rares textes joyeux de ce recueil :)
> 
> Date de première publication : 18 décembre 2016

La petite Rey déchirait avec enthousiasme les paquets qui entouraient ses cadeaux, puis s'extasiait sur leurs contenus. Palpatine trouvait ses cris plutôt fatigants, mais le sourire sur le visage de Mara était trop éclatant pour qu'il vienne gâcher le bonheur de l'enfant.

Rey, six ans, se leva et s'approcha de sa mère, Mara, pour lui offrir, en guise de « merci », un gros bisou sur la joue. La petite fille s'avança ensuite vers son grand-père, pour le remercier – plus timidement – d'une manière plus conventionnelle.

Palpatine lui sourit. Même si l'enfant était plutôt agitée et fatigante, il s'était assez rapidement attaché à sa petite-fille.

Rey Skywalker-Palpatine réclama alors joyeusement un câlin de son grand-père, alors le Seigneur Sith la souleva dans ses bras. L'enfant s'accrocha à lui, posa sa tête au creux de son cou, et il lui frictionna doucement le dos.

C'était un Noël décidément plus familial que tous ceux qu'il avait passés à Convergence. Les sourires de sa fille et de sa petite-fille étaient bien plus réconfortants que les vœux forcés de Cosinga – forcés par la présence d'invités extérieurs au cercle familial.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien évidemment, à l'époque où ce texte a été pensé et rédigé, je n'avais pas la moindre idée que ce concept de Rey Palpatine serait officiellement repris (même si je n'aime vraiment pas ce qu'ils en ont fait).


End file.
